


The twinkle in your eyes

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, The Apollo Trials didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Reyna has always been reserved, but there are people who are the exception.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The twinkle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> Based on the prompt “you ramble and it’s adorable.”

Reyna barely let her guard down.

She was raised by that mindset after all, with a childhood living with an unstable man that was looking on a war that was no longer part of his life she couldn't escape that part of her. Living with pirates for a while and now being part of a Roman army didn't help with that.

Is not that she minded, it was useful; she needed to be strong and show she has nothing to envy more experienced soldiers, it was something that granted the appreciation of Lupa that ended in a recommendation with her going to a better cohort. More than that, it was part of her to being reserved and looking on her shoulder, ready for anything that may pop-in. 

That being said, it could be tiring, even after so long doing so. 

She was human after all, or enough that she has limits. Only people she trusted would get her to show her true colors, and those were very few people.

It was surprising when she didn't notice one until it was too late. 

It all started with a morning with some light reading, or her type of light reading: nonfictional books about world war I. History, even not related to roman or demigod one, was a passion of hers; tracing the steps of people who lived before her and see the patters repeat in different eras was fascinating for her, and since she hasn't finished her coffee, it was still time to breathe before going on the paperwork.

The summer morning was beautiful from her window, with an emerald green grass that looked so fresh it appeared Ceres took care of it herself; satyrs doing rounds with fauns to show them how to become a proper guardian and help demigods the best they could, a recommendation from their greek allies. She had her window closed since her AC was on, perks of being the praetor are having that in your house, and since she needed to do the paperwork may as well take advantage of that.

Her coffee had a dash of hazelnut spread on it, making it sweet like chocolate and with a mild nutty flavor that was invading her office, enticing her to drink more, perhaps a second cup. The book in her hands was a more attractive thought, talking about the cold facts of the war that make him imagine a scenery more grey, obscure, and alone that the wars she had faced. It may be cruel to her, yet reading this was comforting in a way; knowing these problems had been going on for a while and that she can do the best she could with her situation.

She still had regrets, but who hasn't? 

There was a soft knot on the door, so quickly enough she put the book aside and act like she was actually working already, just in case it was a person from the senate. They could be quite unreasonable about working for New Rome, except when it was about themselves of course. 

"Come in," She said in an authoritative, calm voice.

When Piper entered the room, Reyna had the impulse to smile. 

The moment she appeared with wolves sent by Lupa months ago, she half expected to be a joke. Nothing ever indicated her friend to want to be part of the legion, or fit in her regimen; there had been talks about demigods choosing the camp regardless of their pantheon, yet she was the first greek demigod (who the legion was aware was a graecus) to enter in their ranks.

Despite being one of the seven of the prophecy, the higher rank cohorts had decided to not ask for her since even as being a champion of Olympus, her status as greek was too egregious for them. Not that it was a big deal for her, since she wanted to spend it with Hazel in any case.

Right now, with two lines after winning merits on her own, she replaced Dakota as Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, and showing everyone that neither her legacy nor their biases would match her determination and strength. 

Reyna couldn't be more proud of her. 

"Oh, is you," she said with a relieved tone, putting the book in her desk instead of hiding in her lap, knowing full well she wouldn't tell a soul about it (well, perhaps one of their friends, but nothing that would get her an earful from the senate)

Piper smiled at her, bowing her head a little "Praetor" she said with a teasing tone, being fully aware Reyna wouldn't hold it against her, even if she rolled her eyes. 

"One of these days I will need to reprimand you for that "

"Only if I get caught, and far too aware of my surroundings by that; Lupa wouldn't let me be careless after all"

"Thought you would say the war wouldn't forgive you"

"That too"

It was interesting how much she flourished in this environment, one where she could put a test in her abilities, and get certain normality by being allowed to visit her dad once or twice a month. Reyna would have never guessed it but looking at the dove with two lines and a twinkle in her eyes, somehow now was difficult to imagine her anywhere else. 

"I came here for-" she got cut short, while looking at the book that was left forgotten in the furniture. Piper tilted her head "The Guns of August?"

That perked Reyna's interest "Heard about it?"

"Of course! Is incredible famous, is like, the first thing that appears on amazon if you check for world war I history" she mentioned off-hand, even if most demigods haven't been able to touch the internet even in this era; since all the problematics involving monsters. Not that it was a problem for the Cherokee, or wasn't before knowing she was a demigod. While Piper looked at the condition of the book it was well worn, she decided to ask "You like history?"

Reyna looked to her coffee, like being uninterested in the topic "Is just a hobby of mine, that's all" Said off-hand, while sipping the hot beverage. 

Not totally buying this impression, Piper was smarter than to inquiry more, at least by directly asking for it. Strength wasn't all you needed to survive in the legion, wits were also important, and since that fight with Khione a while back, she has a silver tongue that could rival the smartest car dealer, and didn't need to use her charmspeak for it. 

While looking at the book, she plays as casually as her friend "Did you know, that _apparently,_ the writer was present in one of the events in battle? I think it was a rumor though"

That surprised Reyna, that got her eyes up "A rumor? That actually happened! It was confirmed later on in another book, she was present in the Pursuit of Goeben and Breslau!"

After that, Reyna had proceeded to talk about how sure she was about the information, that was told in Practicing History, another book of the same author when she talks about the series of essays reflecting in different events thought time, including the one she said before. 

"She may have been two years old and not remembering the details like other passengers, but she was definitely there and- Did I said something funny?" She stopped with her diatribe about the senseless idea about one of her favorite authors, because Piper out of nowhere, was smiling in an odd way.

"No no! Is just, well-" she was playing with her, with the double ends that she had; that was something she only does when she is nervous "...You look adorable when you ramble"

_"Wait, what?"_

"Adorable?" Reyna repeated, speechless. She cannot remember the last time somebody had called her that, not even as a child; beautiful, rude, frigid, those she had heard; but adorable?

That left her without words. 

Like uncomfortable for it, Piper stopped touching her hair like it was burning her "Yeah! It was just, well it doesn't matter" She left the book on the desk, without looking at her superior "I wasn't here for anything special, better get out before getting an earful for Hazel of not being with her on time, or from you! Hehe, seeya!" She said the last part quickly, leaving so fast it was almost running. 

The Puerto Rican stood there, her coffee getting cold and her book forgotten, because her mind was too occupied processing the information. 

She...she has left her guard down, with her; that rarely happens with anybody, Nico was probably the last time and that was in times of stress, with the boy who she considers now her little brother. But somehow, Piper who has slowly become a close friend, got her to react like that.

And instead of being punished for it, or backfiring in her face...she was called adorable, like being like that was a good thing. 

_Ba-bump._

When was the last time her heart beat like that? 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was having trouble writing, so I decided to get some prompts and ask people for a number and a pairing they want; this was first one, Pipeyna with the prompt “you ramble and it’s adorable.” 
> 
> I think is okay? I try to do more descriptions because FUCK I got accustomed to never do those and is not good, so yeah doing my best in that regard; I didn't explain how Reyna's office looks like because I don't care and I doubt you do, but maybe I should work on that; baby steps.
> 
> Hope Reyes (the person who requested this) likes it!


End file.
